magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Return to Dominaria: Episode 7
Return to Dominaria: Episode 7 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 25 aprile 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Teferi. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 6 Storia Prima dell’alba, Teferi camminava verso la spiaggia, nel punto in cui poteva vedere Zhalfir riflessa nell’aurora. Posizionandosi in un punto particolare della costa, con le condizioni atmosferiche che presentavano il giusto equilibrio di cielo nuvoloso ed intensa luce solare, era possibile vedere il litorale di Zhalfir. Le torri e le cupole traslucide fluttuavano come se fossero state costruite sulle nuvole al di sopra del mare. Qui veniva ancora compiuto un pellegrinaggio da parte di molti abitanti di Femeref ed altre parti di Jamuraa. Alcuni venivano per onorare gli antenati perduti quando avvenne la frattura, altri venivano per pura curiosità storica. Quella mattina, sulla spiaggia, si ritrovarono diversi gruppi di persone, alcune solenni e in silenzio, altre che discutevano animatamente mentre i bambini giocavano sul bagnasciuga. Altri rimanevano da soli, come Teferi. Manteneva una certa distanza, nonostante le possibilità che venisse riconosciuto diminuivano di secolo in secolo. Il proprio invecchiamento ora era un processo lento, ed aveva già vissuto molto di più rispetto ai suoi acerrimi nemici. La vicina città di Sewa aveva tratto beneficio dalla vendita di provviste e alloggi ai pellegrini di Zhalfir ed era colma di attività tutto l’anno, nonostante Teferi facesse visita solamente nei mesi meno caldi. Negli ultimi anni, dal momento della Riparazione, stava girovagando per esplorare Dominaria, ma non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di stabilirsi da qualche parte. Quando ebbe pagato la sua camera dell’ostello, il proprietario gli aveva detto: “Dev’essere dura avere il nome del distruttore di Zhalfir.” Il Distruttore di Zhalfir, questa è nuova, pensò Teferi con un sospiro. La sua spiegazione gli veniva ormai automatica. “È un vecchio nome di famiglia, e nessuno voleva offendere la mia bisnonna.” Il proprietario aveva annuito mostrando comprensione, ed il discorso era terminato lì. Mentre il sole e la temperatura si alzavano, percorse la strada di ritorno in mezzo alle dune, con il vento che scomponeva la sua veste blu. Imboccò il sentiero verso la strada principale ed incrociò altri pellegrini diretti alla spiaggia, un gruppo composto da bambini, due donne ed un uomo che camminava da solo. Teferi fece loro un cenno di saluto mentre passavano. La strada si snodava tra campi terrazzati e fonti d’acqua, per poi dare spazio ad orti ed alberi da ombra, fino ad arrivare ai cancelli aperti delle mura esterne della città. La piazza del mercato brulicava di vita, con bancarelle coperte da tendoni colorati che vendevano ogni tipologia di cibo, bevande e gingilli ai pellegrini e alle persone del luogo che passavano di lì. La maggior parte della folla aveva la pelle scura o mulatta tipica di Femeref e della parte settentrionale di Jamuraa, ma si potevano notare anche altri viaggiatori di diverse parti di Dominaria. Sewa era una bella città da visitare, ed il quartiere più antico aveva diversi mosaici, nelle sue piazze e nelle case colonnate, che riportavano alla mente di Teferi la sua vecchia casa a Zhalfir. Teferi non sapeva con esattezza perché pensava così tanto a Zhalfir da quando aveva rinunciato alla propria scintilla. Sicuramente c’entrava il senso di colpa, ma sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Zhalfir è sopravvissuta, separata e protetta dalle forze che l’avrebbero altrimenti devastata. Anche se ultimamente questo pensiero stava iniziando a diventare… egoistico, come minimo. Era stata la decisione giusta al tempo. Ora non ne era più così sicuro. Non che tu possa farci comunque qualcosa, disse a sé stesso, stufo di questa discussione interna. La sua scintilla da Planeswalker era servita per rimarginare la frattura temporale di Shiv e per evitare una distruzione devastante, quindi ora non era più in potere di far tornare anche Zhalfir. Si fece strada attraverso il labirinto di viuzze, con le alte pareti di pietra delle case da entrambi i lati, oltrepassando i cancelli che portavano all’interno dei loro giardini lussureggianti. Mentre entrava nella piazza della fontana pubblica, notò due figure sedute sul muretto di pietra vicino alla porta dell’ostello nel quale alloggiava. Teferi continuò a camminare, mantenendo neutrale il linguaggio del suo volto e del suo corpo. Non erano molte le persone che ancora sapevano chi fosse al di fuori della nuova accademia magica di Tolaria Occidentale. Dopo i fatti di Shiv, aveva evitato di utilizzare la magia, e si era spostato di città in città a Jamuraa finché non visse più a lungo della propria reputazione. Nessuno in quel luogo avrebbe dovuto sapere che lui fosse quel Teferi, il mago temporale che aveva rinchiuso Zhalfir, ma aveva comunque dei vecchi nemici a cui non sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo morto. E, possibilmente, anche dei nuovi nemici. Alcune voci che gli erano giunte affermavano che la Cabala stesse acquisendo forza anche al di fuori di Otaria, nonostante nessuno sapesse esattamente come ci stesse riuscendo, o cosa avesse favorito il suo ritorno. Mentre Teferi raggiungeva il cortile coperto dell’ostello, le due persone sedute vicino alla porta si alzarono per confrontarsi con lui. Senza giri di parole, la donna disse: “Al mercato dicono che il tuo nome è Teferi.” “Al mercato dicono un sacco di cose”, controbatté Teferi. Lei era una donna veramente adorabile, con un viso dai lineamenti forti ed un portamento sicuro di sé. Le sue lunghe trecce erano tirate indietro e raccolte sulla sua testa. Indossava dei pantaloni larghi, una camicia ed una veste con cappuccio tipica di chi lavora nelle carovane. Dalla sua cintola pendeva una frusta con un manico di pregiata fattura. L’uomo era massiccio e muscoloso, portava una spada ed indossava un farsetto da guerriero in cuoio e metallo; i suoi rasta erano adornati di anelli in rame. Dalla tonalità scura della loro pelle, sarebbero potuti essere i figli di famiglie di Zhalfir lasciate all’esterno quando Teferi creò la frattura temporale, così come potevano essere tra i tanti abitanti di Femeref. Non significava necessariamente che fossero venuti in quel luogo con l’intenzione di ucciderlo a causa di un’antica faida di famiglia. L’uomo sorrise e, con un tono più pacato, disse: “Lei è Subira, e io sono Kwende.” Senza aspettare che Teferi rispondesse ai convenevoli, Subira disse: “Stavi aspettando la visita di un uomo di nome Maket.” Teferi mantenne un’espressione gentile, nonostante non fosse sicuro se sentirsi confuso o sospettoso. “Mi dispiace, ma penso abbiate sbagliato Teferi. Oggi non aspettavo la visita di qualcuno che si chiamasse Maket, né la aspettavo per altri giorni.” Subira alzò le sopracciglia, palesemente scettica. “Non stavi aspettando nessuna visita.” Non era una domanda, ma Teferi rispose ugualmente: “No, non la stavo aspettando.” Si appoggiò sul proprio bastone, incuriosito. Se questo fosse stato il preludio di un tentativo di assassinio, avrebbe potuto affermare che fosse veramente particolare. “Di cosa si tratta?” Guardandolo intensamente, Kwende spiegò: “Maket ci disse che stava venendo ad incontrarti, che era questa la ragione per la quale stava viaggiando verso questa città da Suq'Ata.” “Non rispondo a ciò che vi ha detto Maket.” Teferi stava iniziando a pensare che, dopotutto, questo non fosse un tentativo di assassinio, ma un normale caso di incomprensione tra viaggiatori confusi. “Dovrete cercarlo da qualche altra parte.” “Non dobbiamo cercarlo da qualche altra parte”, disse Subira, con espressione scettica e seria. “È morto.” Teferi la fissò. Ora era molto più incuriosito, e molto più circospetto. “Vorreste dirmi il motivo per cui siete qui?” Lei scambiò uno sguardo poco chiaro con Kwende, poi finalmente disse: “Ho bisogno di scoprire cos’è successo alla mia carovana. Maket è stato ucciso nel nostro accampamento, e aveva detto che sarebbe dovuto venire qui per incontrare qualcuno di nome Teferi.” Era tutto molto strano. Teferi disse: “Vi giuro che non conoscevo questo Maket.” Sapeva che sarebbe dovuto girare al largo, magari perfino raccogliere le sue cose e andarsene completamente da Sewa. Ma la sua curiosità era stata risvegliata, quindi chiese: “Come è stato ucciso?” L’espressione di Kwende era seria. “Tramite magia. O, almeno, è quello che pensa il medico della carovana.” Ah, pensò Teferi. “Quale tipo di magia?” “Non ne siamo sicuri… nessuno di noi è un mago.” Kwende alzò le sopracciglia, curioso. “E tu?” Subira lo continuava ad osservare come un predatore quando spera che la sua preda esca dal nascondiglio. Teferi decise di non rispondere a quella domanda. “A me sembra che vi serva un magistrato.” Subira gli tenne addosso il suo sguardo sospetto ancora per un po’, poi fece una smorfia. “I magistrati di questa città vedono i lavoratori delle carovane come capri espiatori per ogni crimine che avviene mentre sono presenti in città. Non voglio mettere a rischio i miei colleghi. Voglio scoprire chi ha compiuto l’atto e consegnare io stessa il colpevole alla corte giudiziaria della città.” Teferi capiva bene le sue motivazioni. Disse: “Mi dispiace, ma non conosco nulla riguardo a questo Maket.” E se fosse stato ragionevole, avrebbe lasciato perdere in quel momento. Ma lui non era mai stato ragionevole, soprattutto quando c’era di mezzo un mistero. E se questo Maket fosse davvero venuto per incontrarsi con lui, avrebbe dovuto scoprirne il motivo. “Perché il medico pensa che sia stata la magia ad ucciderlo?” Kwende disse: “Perché sono passati due giorni ed il suo corpo non mostra segni di decomposizione.” Alzò una mano. “Lo so, la soluzione ovvia è che sia ancora vivo, ma non respira ed il suo corpo è freddo come la pietra.” Tutto questo sta diventando sempre più curioso, pensò Teferi. “Forse potrei dargli un’occhiata”, disse. Subira aggrottò la fronte. Questa sua espressione di profondo sospetto con una punta di ironia non avrebbe dovuto renderla più bella ma, in qualche modo, lo faceva. “Quindi sei un mago, dopotutto?” Disse lei. Kwende lo studiò meticolosamente. Era comunque una domanda alla quale Teferi non voleva rispondere. “Sono uno studioso, conosco moltissime cose. E sembra che voi non abbiate molte altre opzioni, a meno che non vogliate chiedere aiuto ai magistrati.” Subira gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma poi disse: “Non hai tutti i torti. Bè, vieni con noi, allora.” Teferi seguì Subira e Kwende verso la periferia della città, oltre le stalle e degli ostelli dall’aspetto più economico, per poi proseguire all’esterno delle mura verso le piane rocciose dove si trovavano le tende e i carri della carovana. Gli altri viaggiatori, principalmente gruppi di pellegrini troppo poveri per permettersi un alloggio a Sewa, si erano raggruppati vicino all’accampamento della carovana per sicurezza. I promontori che riparavano la città anche dai più forti venti desertici offrivano un po’ di protezione anche a quella pianura, ma non era un luogo dove qualcuno avrebbe voluto passare molto tempo. Mentre camminavano, Teferi chiese: “Quanto bene conoscevate Maket?” Subira disse: “Non molto bene. Questa era la prima volta che viaggiava con la mia carovana.” Fece un cenno verso Kwende. “Kwende lo conosceva meglio.” Kwende scosse un po’ la testa. “Avevamo viaggiato insieme per un po’ prima di aggregarci alla carovana per venire qui.” Teferi aveva dato per scontato che Subira e Kwende fossero i proprietari della carovana, e percepì un senso di sollievo quando comprese che probabilmente non si conoscevano da molto. Poi scosse la testa ai suoi pensieri. Idiota, pensò. Non era il momento di pensare a potenziali relazioni sentimentali, non adesso. E forse non ancora per molti anni, almeno finché la gente non si fosse dimenticata della sua esistenza. E quello era un pensiero piuttosto deprimente, anche per qualcuno che stava andando a controllare un cadavere. Sospirò profondamente, e Subira lo guardò confusa. Lei fece strada attraverso l’accampamento verso una tenda leggermente separata rispetto alle altre e difesa da diversi lavoratori della carovana. “Abbiamo spostato il corpo qui”, spiegò lei. Kwende aggiunse: “Gli altri passeggeri hanno insistito, avendo paura che qualunque cosa l’abbia ucciso fosse contagiosa.” “È una saggia precauzione”, disse loro Teferi. “Esistono incantesimi di morte pensati proprio per diffondersi a chiunque tocchi la vittima.” Stupita, Subira si fermò, mantenendo in alto il lembo della tenda. “Davvero?” Kwende cercò di sminuire la cosa. “Il medico che l’ha esaminato non ha riscontrato nulla di nocivo.” “Bè, non ancora”, disse Teferi tranquillamente, e si accucciò all’interno della tenda. Il morto giaceva su un tappeto, coperto da un lenzuolo, che Teferi spostò di lato. Teferi si chiedeva se il medico si fosse sbagliato, se l’uomo fosse effettivamente vivo e colpito da una specie di strana paralisi naturale. Poteva anche essere un veleno con la proprietà di abbassare la temperatura corporea e camuffare ogni segno vitale. Ma mentre Teferi controllava gli occhi e il battito dell’uomo, capì che non era questo il caso. Vide anche qualcos’altro. Disse: “Voi ed il vostro medico avevate ragione: questa non è una morte naturale.” Subira disse: “Dunque, lo conosci?” “No, non l’ho mai visto prima.” Teferi si sedette, guardandola pensoso. “Qualcuno ha compiuto un incantesimo o utilizzato un veleno sul vostro povero Maket, non solo per eliminare la vita dal suo corpo, ma anche per sospenderlo e preservarlo. È stato fatto in modo tale da assomigliare ad una magia temporale.” Si alzò in piedi. Subira strinse gli occhi, e l’espressione di Kwende presentava una certa tensione diffidente. Lui disse: “Ed è stata utilizzata una magia del genere?” “Se questa fosse magia temporale, sarebbe sospeso e sembrerebbe non muoversi né respirare, ma sarebbe vivo, il suo corpo sarebbe ancora caldo e, una volta spezzata la magia, andrebbe per la sua strada come se nulla fosse accaduto. La magia temporale è anche molto difficile da mantenere attiva, e non può avere una durata indefinita.” Teferi scrollò le spalle. “Quindi, se io avessi intenzione di uccidere un uomo, sicuramente non userei la magia temporale. Almeno non in questo modo.” Sorrise. “So che pensate che sia stato io a farlo. È per questo che siete venuti a cercarmi.” Subira lanciò uno sguardo a Kwende, che stava ancora osservando Teferi come un uomo pronto a difendersi in qualsiasi momento. Lei disse: “L’hai ucciso tu?” Teferi le disse: “Fortunatamente per la nostra promettente amicizia, non l’ho ucciso.” Kwende si rilassò un po’, non aspettandosi più un attacco. Lo sguardo di Subira era pensoso, e non si riusciva a capire se credesse o meno all’affermazione di Teferi. “Maket disse a Kwende che tu eri un mago temporale. Non sapevo se credergli.” “Nemmeno io”, disse Kwende. “Ma sembrava spiegare…” Indicò il corpo. “...questo.” Teferi guardò nuovamente Maket, corrugando la fronte. Ovviamente, Maket era stato inviato qui da qualcuno che sapeva chi fosse Teferi, ma allora quale può essere la ragione di ucciderlo prima che potesse portare a compimento il suo compito? Maket è stato un danno collaterale, o il complotto era diretto ad entrambi? Si chiese Teferi. “Uhmm.” Subira alzò le sopracciglia. “Questo è tutto ciò che hai da dire?” “Ho sempre molte cose da dire. È uno dei miei difetti.” Teferi le sorrise. “Vi aveva detto perché voleva vedermi?” “No, e non ho mai chiesto”, disse Kwende. Era ancora scettico, anche se qualcosa nel suo comportamento fece pensare a Teferi che, anche se lui sapeva per certo che Teferi fosse un potente mago temporale, non credeva che fosse stato lui ad uccidere Maket. “Non erano affari miei, e non avevo idea che sarebbe diventato così importante in seguito.” Teferi annuì, mostrando comprensione. “Avete controllato i suoi averi?” “Non ancora.” Subira si girò per alzare l’apertura della tenda e fece cenno ad uno dei carovanieri. “Akime, portaci il bagaglio di Maket, per piacere.” “Lo vado a prendere io”, disse Kwende mentre si accucciava per uscire. “È nella mia tenda.” “Grazie”, disse ad alta voce Subira mentre lui si stava allontanando. Si rigirò verso Teferi, contemplandosi a vicenda, in silenzio. Lei infine disse: “Ero certa che tu fossi il colpevole, e che quindi non ci fosse bisogno di cercare degli indizi, come il personaggio di una storia.” Teferi doveva stuzzicarla. “Ed ora sei certa che io non sia il colpevole?” L’espressione di Subira divenne ironica. “Diciamo che sono aperta ad altre teorie.” “E quali sarebbero queste altre teorie?” Teferi era sinceramente curioso. All’ostello, Subira sembrava molto più aggressivamente sospettosa rispetto a Kwende, ma aveva senza dubbio una mente più aperta. Forse Kwende era sospettoso allo stesso modo, ma era più bravo a nascondere i suoi reali sentimenti. Subira incrociò le braccia, intenta a studiarlo. “Quel Maket è stato inviato qui per ucciderti.” Questo era fin troppo vicino alla teoria verso cui era incline Teferi. Lui esitò, incerto su che cosa dire. Non c’erano molte ragioni di uccidere lo studioso pellegrino di Zhalfir che Teferi stava facendo finta di essere negli ultimi anni, anche nel caso in cui fosse un mago temporale. Poi Subira aggiunse: “Io penso che tu non sia un semplice Teferi, ma il Teferi.” Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo istante. Subira non sembrava sconvolta dal fatto di trovarsi faccia a faccia con il Distruttore di Zhalfir, ma era difficile capirlo. Teferi espirò ed ammise: “Se io fossi quel Teferi… Diciamo che il fatto che qualcuno venga inviato per uccidermi non dovrebbe stupirmi.” La fronte di Subira si corrugò. “Ma manderebbero un solo assassino? Penso che tu sia molto più pericoloso di così.” Teferi mantenne un sorriso leggero. Per quanto lo volesse vedere come un apprezzamento, sapeva che lei era troppo diretta per quel genere di cose e stava semplicemente dicendo ciò che pensava. “Ti sono grato della tua valutazione delle mie capacità.” L’espressione di Subira era seria. “Riconosco un uomo pericoloso quando ne vedo uno.” Lei sapeva che lui era pericoloso, ma non aveva espresso nessun segno di disprezzo o sconcerto. Teferi dovette chiedere: “Non ti infastidisce sapere chi sono?” Subira scrollò le spalle. “La mia famiglia è sempre stata propensa per i viaggi. Nessuno di loro era a Zhalfir quando… se ne andò.” Aggiunse: “Non sono mai stata cresciuta vedendo Zhalfir come un diritto di nascita che mi è stato portato via. Ho anche letto molto su quello che successe durante l’invasione di Phyrexia, e ho visto ciò che ne è rimasto. Penso di capire perché tu l’abbia fatto.” Lei esitò, poi la sua bocca si incurvò leggermente. “Si dice che tu non abbia più il potere per farla tornare. Dev’essere… difficile.” La sua semplice accettazione di tutti questi fatti fece allentare leggermente il nodo di colpa che si trovava nel cuore di Teferi. “Quando creai la frattura di Zhalfir, ero certo di essere nella ragione, che stessi salvando la mia casa da un orrore che l’avrebbe distrutta per sempre. Ora continuo a mettere in dubbio quella decisione ogni giorno, ma non ho il potere di cambiare ciò che ho fatto.” Fu sorprendentemente facile ammettere quella dolorosa verità. Lui incrociò lo sguardo tranquillo di lei e non avvertì il solito bisogno di troncare il contatto visivo. Questa era la prima volta che aveva avuto una conversazione onesta con qualcuno dopo anni, e la sensazione gli faceva quasi venire le vertigini. Subira annuì, accettando la sua confidenza senza dir nulla. “Quindi ora sappiamo che hai dei nemici. Ma se Maket stava venendo qui per ucciderti, allora chi ha ucciso lui?” “Ottima domanda.” Teferi camminava avanti e indietro per la tenda, cercando di concentrarsi sul problema imminente. “Forse Maket scopre un piano per uccidermi. Viaggia fin qui per avvertirmi, ma il mago che sta tramando il tutto lo uccide, e lo fa in modo tale da far pensare che sia stato io a farlo.” Lanciò uno sguardo a Subira. “Dopodiché tu vai dal magistrato, io sono accusato del crimine…” Il tono di Subira era ironico. “E tu rimani candidamente in custodia finché non riuscirai a provare la tua innocenza.” “No. Non mi sarei fatto arrestare. Essere rinchiuso in una cella non è qualcosa…” Teferi decise di non terminare quella frase. Non era la stessa cosa di rimanere intrappolati in una bolla temporale, ma non era qualcosa che avrebbe voluto ripetere come esperienza. Non si sarebbe mai fatto imprigionare, e chiunque avesse provato a farlo avrebbe scoperto quanto fosse veramente pericoloso. “Ma il piano non ha funzionato”, disse Subira, facendo un gesto impaziente. “Questo mi fa chiedere cosa stia pensando la persona che ha fatto ciò. O cosa stia facendo.” “Subira!” Qualcuno urlò dall’esterno in allarme, con la voce roca. Subira spostò i teli di lato e corse fuori. Teferi uscì dopo di lei e si fermò sul posto. “Oh-oh”, borbottò. Una tempesta di sabbia si stava dirigendo verso di loro dalle distese desertiche. Il muro di sabbia e polvere che incombeva era così grande che sembrava un gigantesca onda dell’oceano, o una valanga di roccia che cadeva da una montagna. Avrebbe colpito la carovana con la stessa potenza. Sewa, parzialmente protetta dai promontori e dalle sue mura di pietra, probabilmente sarebbe sopravvissuta. Quello che la tempesta avrebbe potuto fare a chiunque fosse all’esterno, al bestiame, ai giardini, ai campi coltivati e a tutto ciò che serviva per sopravvivere alla prossima stagione, era un incubo. Teferi raggiunse velocemente il punto nel quale Subira e gli altri erano rimasti paralizzati dal terrore. Era troppo tardi per fuggire anche se, dalle urla e dalle grida provenienti dalle tende e dai carri, qualcuno stava cercando di farlo. “Cos’è quello?” Domandò Subira. “Un’illusione?” “No, è reale.” Teferi riusciva a percepirlo nell’aria, che presentava un peso ed una tensione che un’illusione non sarebbe mai riuscita a replicare. “Ma non è una coincidenza”, disse Subira, con tono serio. “Un potente mago potrebbe evocare una cosa del genere dal nulla”, disse Teferi. “Un mago non così potente, ma comunque esperto, potrebbe evocarla con diversi incantesimi lanciati in un certo arco di tempo, esortando diversi venti e sistemi di pressione dell’aria. È un processo complesso-” “Che ci potrai spiegare più tardi, se sopravviviamo.” Subira fece un debole gesto. “Non puoi fermarla nel tempo? Bloccarla?” Era troppo grande, troppo vasta. “No, dovrò pensare a qualcos’altro”, disse Teferi. Aveva già pensato a qualcos’altro, solo che non sapeva come farlo funzionare. Andò verso la tempesta, lontano dagli altri, sul bordo della piattaforma di roccia. Alzò il proprio bastone per darsi un punto di ancoraggio e sperò di aver stimato correttamente la distanza. Lanciò l’incantesimo per fermare il tempo in una bolla d’aria alta tre metri di fronte a lui. All’interno della bolla, i granelli di polvere in arrivo smisero di muoversi. Raccogliendo ogni briciolo di energia che ancora possedeva, Teferi ingrandì la bolla, rendendola più lunga, più alta e più larga, estendendola al largo verso i promontori che formavano una barriera naturale e all’esterno per proteggere il terreno della carovana, per poi estenderla il più in alto possibile. Si assicurò di inclinarla di un certo angolo, utilizzando i bordi definiti delle pareti di roccia come punti di riferimento. La logica diceva che avrebbe dovuto funzionare. Teferi sperava solo che la logica avesse ragione. Un istante dopo, il fronte della tempesta colpì la bolla temporale e scivolò di lato lungo di essa, verso il deserto. Il vento ululò nella confusione e la sabbia si schiantò contro la bolla. Teferi la mantenne per quanto più tempo possibile, finché non iniziò ad oscurarsi la vista. L’immane sforzo gli fece percepire il corpo leggero quanto una ragnatela, come se i suoi piedi fluttuassero sopra al terreno. Non riusciva a capire se stesse realmente accadendo e se era solo la sensazione dello svenimento. Pensò che poteva effettivamente essere uno svenimento. Poi colpì il terreno e la bolla collassò. Teferi si preparò ad una morte spiacevole. Essere scorticato e grattato dalla sabbia non era un bel modo di porre fine alla sua vita da ex essere immortale capace di viaggiare tra i piani. Ma il vento che arrivò fino a lui aveva la forza di un normale vento desertico e la sabbia che trasportava era abrasiva, ma non letale. Infine, si spense in piccole raffiche intermittenti. Subira si chinò su di lui e gli scosse la spalla. “Stai bene?” Teferi respirò per rispondere, ma gli andò di traverso della sabbia. Subira lo spostò per metterlo seduto e iniziò a colpirlo sulla schiena finché non riprese a respirare. Lui si pulì gli occhi lacrimanti ed alzò la testa per vedere i terreni della carovana ancora intatti, anche se le tende, i carri e gli animali agitati erano coperti con uno strato di polvere. La gente intorno barcollava agitata, tossendo, e quelli che erano fuggiti tornarono lentamente, chiaramente entusiasti del fatto di essere sopravvissuti. La città sembrava in condizioni migliori, all’interno della quale gli abitanti si riunivano sui tetti, alle finestre e alle porte delle case costruite vicino ai promontori. Mentre Subira aiutava Teferi a rimettersi in piedi, il suo collega Akime corse per dare una mano. Mentre raggiungevano la tenda, un altro addetto alla carovana si fece avanti e disse: “Stanno arrivando dalla città, un gruppo di magistrati. Dicono che qualcuno ha evocato la tempesta da qui.” “Chi ha evocato la tempesta?” chiese Subira. Mentre l’uomo esitava, lei disse: “Dimmelo!” “Lui, Teferi”, disse il carovaniere. “È una menzogna”, protestò Akime. “È stato Teferi a salvarci. L’abbiamo visto con i nostri stessi occhi. Perché evocare una tempesta solo per farsi quasi ammazzare nel tentativo di fermarla?” Subira guardò verso i cancelli della città, dove la folla in avvicinamento era appena visibile. Disse a Teferi: “Questa è opera di chiunque stia cercando di ucciderti.” Si rivolse ai carovanieri. “Chi è andato in città? Chi ha portato qui queste persone?” Akime gesticolò confuso. “Nessuno! Eravamo tutti qua. Solo Kwende… era andato per accordarsi di portar via il corpo di Maket.” “Kwende?”, ripeté Subira. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. “Oh, per l’amore di-” “Kwende, che ti ha detto che Maket era venuto qui a cercarmi, che ti ha detto che Maket gli disse che ero un mago temporale?” Chiese Teferi, serio in volto. Ora era tutto cristallino. Maket probabilmente era stata una vittima innocente, un pellegrino in viaggio verso quel luogo che Kwende si era fatto amico come parte del suo piano. Una volta che Teferi fosse stato catturato dai magistrati e dai loro maghi, la tempesta di sabbia avrebbe distrutto le prove nell’accampamento della carovana, insieme ai testimoni che avrebbero potuto contraddire la storia che Kwende aveva intenzione di raccontare. Subira imprecò, dopo che anche lei era giunta a questa conclusione. “Sono stata una sciocca! Mi ha mentito fin dall’inizio.” Si rivolse a Teferi. “Congela il tempo e scappa.” “Non posso, non adesso.” Teferi era troppo esausto anche per congelare un gruppetto di fastidiosi moscerini. Doveva riposarsi prima di poter utilizzare di nuovo i suoi poteri. “Allora nasconditi”, insistette Subira. Teferi esitò. Correre via sarebbe stato come… bè, come correre via. “Ma-” Subira sibilò: “Sbrigati, idiota!” E Teferi scappò. Evitò le tende, tenendo il mucchio di carri e le gabbie dei cammelli tra lui e il gruppo di magistrati. Si diresse verso le colline rocciose dal lato opposto delle mura di Sewa. Avrebbe dovuto nascondersi fino al calar della notte, poi trovare un modo per recuperare qualche provvista prima di partire. Il colpo di spada arrivò dal nulla e Teferi si lanciò di lato. Colpì il terreno e rotolò. Kwende saltò fuori dall’ammasso di tende. Si muoveva così velocemente da risultare quasi sfocato. Teferi estese una mano ed accelerò il tempo attorno alla lama della spada che stava colpendogli il petto. Quando lo colpì, si frantumò in pezzettini, con l’acciaio eroso dalla ruggine. Kwende barcollò, sbilanciato, e Teferi corse via. Agguantò il bastone che gli era caduto e cercò di mettersi in posizione per combattere. Kwende si riprese ed estrasse due lunghi coltelli con le lame di cristallo, che brillavano alla luce. Teferi tenne alto il bastone, come un uomo intento a lanciare una devastante magia temporale, ma sapeva che poteva compiere al massimo un paio di sforzi prima di collassare completamente. “Perché stai facendo questo?” chiese. “Era l’unico modo per arrivare a te”, disse Kwende, con il volto indurito dalla furia. “Traditore, distruttore!” Caricò in avanti. Teferi riuscì a rallentare un po’ il tempo, quindi l’assalto incredibilmente veloce di Kwende diminuì drasticamente la sua velocità, rallentando il passo. Teferi indietreggiò. “Hai evocato tu la tempesta.” Il ghigno di Kwende divenne una smorfia, mentre combatteva il potere di Teferi, che continuava a diminuire. “Ho assunto un mago che compisse gli incantesimi per la modifica dei venti e che confezionasse il veleno di magia della morte, così che Maket sembrasse ucciso da un mago temporale.” “Chi sei tu?” Chiese Teferi. Se stava per morire, voleva almeno sapere il motivo. “Il mio antenato era Mageta il Leone.” Lo sguardo di Kwende era duro come l’acciaio. “Era a Ki'pamu quando tu la distrussi.” “Il generale.” Il cuore di Teferi sentì una stretta. Scosse la testa. “Non è stata distrutta-” “Bugiardo!” I muscoli di Kwende si sforzavano, mentre combatteva la magia temporale, e Teferi sapeva che non poteva resistere ancora a lungo. Poi una frusta schioccò, e si avvolse attorno ad un braccio di Kwende, strattonandolo da un lato. Subira era in piedi con Akime e gli altri carovanieri dietro di lei, tutti armati. Lei gridò: “Lascialo in pace, Kwende! Non ha ucciso lui Maket, né ha evocato la tempesta. Sei stato tu a farlo. Sei tu l’assassino!” Il volto di Kwende mostrava soltanto la sua determinazione. “Dato che era troppo potente per poterlo uccidere così, prima avevo bisogno di indebolirlo. Non capisci-” Subira fece ondeggiare la mano, con espressione incredula. “Indebolirlo? E uccidere mezza città e tutte le persone della mia carovana per poterlo fare? E cosa mi dici di Maket? Il tuo prezioso Mageta sarebbe veramente fiero di ciò che hai fatto, vero?” Fece una smorfia di disgusto. “Abbiamo viaggiato insieme, Kwende, e so che questo non è da te.” Kwende la fulminò con lo sguardo. “Maket era un ladro ed un assassino. Non ucciderei mai un innocente.” Subira era indifferente. “Ma avresti tranquillamente sacrificato la vita di tutti quelli nell’accampamento della carovana per intrappolare Teferi.” Kwende scosse la testa, con la confusione che stava avendo la meglio sulla sua rabbia. “Sapevo che avrebbe agito sulla tempesta e li avrebbe salvati.” Subira era stupita. “Sapevi che li avrebbe salvati? Eppure volevi comunque ucciderlo.” “Lui è il distruttore di Zhalfir!” Urlò Kwende. “Per tutta la vita mi è stato detto che il mio sangue pretende vendetta!” Teferi fece una smorfia. Kwende era stato cresciuto inculcandogli vendetta ed una faida di sangue per Zhalfir, per la perdita di persone che non aveva mai conosciuto, di un luogo che non aveva mai visto. Pensava che uccidere Teferi fosse l’unico modo per liberarsi da quel retaggio soffocante. Teferi disse: “Zhalfir non è andata distrutta! Vai alla spiaggia con gli altri pellegrini e guardala! È ancora lì, e se potessi farla tornare, darei la mia vita per farlo anche in questo istante.” Teferi riuscì a controllare la sua voce con un po’ di sforzo. “Ma la mia vita non è sufficiente. Non ho più quel potere. È impossibile.” Akime disse, allarmato: “Subira, i magistrati stanno arrivando. Dobbiamo andare.” “Portami il mio carro. Io vi precedo insieme a Teferi e ci incontreremo alla prossima fermata”, gli disse Subira. Kwende disse, rozzamente: “No, non te lo lascerò portare via. Ho aspettato troppo a lungo-” Subira lasciò cadere la sua frusta e camminò in avanti fino ad arrivare faccia a faccia con Kwende. Lei disse, piattamente: “Allora uccidimi. È l’unico modo che hai per fermarmi. O sei un assassino o non lo sei, Kwende. Scegli.” “Subira”, disse Teferi, con la voce roca. Era terrorizzato che Kwende potesse guidare il proprio coltello nel cuore di lei, e non avrebbe avuto il potere di fermarlo. “Non farlo. Non rischiare la tua vita… Kwende, ti prego, non ucciderla.” Lei lo ignorò. Kwende la fissava, mentre quell’attimo si continuava a dilatare, poi indietreggiò lentamente. Continuò ad indietreggiare e i carovanieri si frapposero tra lui e Subira. Poi Akime arrivò con il carro di Subira. Kwende rimase lì mentre Subira spingeva Teferi nel compartimento del conducente. Mentre lei si arrampicava per prendere le redini dalle mani di Akime, Kwende disse: “Perché stai facendo questo per lui?” “Lo sto facendo sia per te che per lui, idiota”, disse lei. “Ora vattene e fa qualcosa di nobile.” Akime saltò giù. Mentre il carro se ne stava andando, Teferi disse: “Ti avrebbe potuto uccidere.” Tremava dalla stanchezza. I suoi poteri erano completamente prosciugati. “Prego”, disse Subira con enfasi. “Il minimo che tu possa fare è venire a far parte della mia carovana e tenere lontani ladri, predoni ed altre minacce. Un mago temporale dovrebbe essere bravo in questo.” Teferi si accasciò contro il sedile, considerando seriamente la proposta. Era allettante. Se doveva continuare a girovagare, sarebbe stato bello farlo in compagnia. Una compagnia alla quale non avrebbe dovuto mentire sulla sua vera identità. “Per un po’”, promise infine, mentre il carro continuava a viaggiare sulla strada sconnessa. “Non sono un tipo sedentario.” “Niambi, stai attenta!” disse ad alta voce Teferi, rivolto a sua figlia. Stava correndo ancora nel cortile, inseguendo le libellule che si ammucchiavano attorno alle ninfee nello stagno della fontana. La grande casa sotto gli alberi di acacia era spaziosa e confortevole, ma era vecchia, e le pietre della pavimentazione del cortile erano sconnesse. Le crepe erano della forma giusta per far inciampare qualche piccolo piedino disattento. Qualche anno prima, Subira aveva trovato qualcun’altro che gestisse la carovana per lei, e si era stabilita con Teferi nella sua cittadina vicino ad uno dei loro vecchi percorsi, abbastanza a lungo da concepire Niambi. Ora era tornata alla sua carovana e veniva a trovarli regolarmente, mentre Teferi cresceva loro figlia. Niambi scattò per raggiungere la fontana, ma il suo sandalo si incastrò in una pietra smossa ed iniziò a cadere. Teferi lanciò la magia per puro istinto e Niambi si bloccò a mezz’aria. Anche Teferi si bloccò per un istante, stupito da sé stesso. A quanto pare non aveva perso i suoi riflessi da combattimento, anche dopo tutto quel tempo senza utilizzare la magia. Camminò in avanti e girò attorno a Niambi, esaminando attentamente il suo angolo e la sua traiettoria, controllando che non ci fosse nulla di appuntito o affilato sul percorso. Quando l’avrebbe lasciata cadere, sarebbe atterrata sull’erba, possibilmente con un paio di botte, e avrebbe sperabilmente imparato la lezione riguardo al non correre con i sandali sulle pietre smosse del cortile. Non c’era effettivamente molta altra scelta. Ma pensò a quanto, un tempo, ci fosse veramente stata una scelta: quella tra la devastazione di Zhalfir e la sua rimozione dal mondo per preservarla, ma intrappolandola. Pensare a Niambi preservata ed intrappolata come un osso nell’ambra gli faceva venire il voltastomaco. Non poteva mantenerla al sicuro sacrificando la sua libertà e la sua crescita. Gli sembrava ovvio. Non era stato ovvio con Zhalfir, quando non esistevano garanzie nemmeno riguardo alla sopravvivenza di una sua piccola parte ai Phyrexiani. Ma una così vasta parte di Dominaria era sopravvissuta, se non intatta, con abbastanza parte di sé rimasta da poter crescere di nuovo ed evolvere. Teferi lasciò uscire un respiro. Sapeva da molto tempo che se sarebbe potuto tornare a Zhalfir, l’avrebbe fatto. Ma nessuna ricerca di sé stesso gli avrebbe permesso di ottenere nuovamente il suo potere. Ma altre tipologie di ricerca potrebbero riuscirci, pensò Teferi. Urza doveva aver creato sicuramente dei potenti artefatti che l’avrebbero potuto aiutare. Valeva la pena approfondire. Ma, per quel momento, decise che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata un compromesso. Camminò fino a trovarsi di fronte a Niambi e spezzò la magia. Mentre il tempo riprendeva a scorrere attorno a lei, atterrò tra le braccia di suo padre, ridendo dolcemente. Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 7 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web